


This Train (is Bound for Glory)  [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um," Brendon said, when he couldn't stand it any longer. "I feel like I should point out that my thing for you totally involves my dick. Or like. Not that it has to! But it could. That's what we're talking about here, right?"</p><p>Spencer coughed. "Yeah," he said, his voice cracking. "Um. Yes."</p><p>"Okay," Brendon said. "Okay, just checking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Train (is Bound for Glory)  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Train (is Bound for Glory)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153634) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 



**Length:** 48:22 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/fictionalaspect%20-%20This%20Train%20\(is%20Bound%20for%20Glory\).mp3) (44 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
